the truth beneath the Rose
by molly3105
Summary: Sarah Stark was one of the names Tony had heard about most of his childhood along side Captain America and he didn t know which name he hated more, but that was all about to chance when he got a call saying she was awake and he came face to face with is aunt Sarah who was said to have died over 65 years ago. How is Steve going to react to seeing Sarah after so many years.
1. Chapter 1

Screams she could hear screaming and yelling all around her and something about the way the voices screamed out made her opened her eyes and she had to move a hand over her eyes, but it was not from the sunlight that was normally op around this time. No, it was from the dust and smoke that was covering the sky above her. She wondered what had happened as she tried to get back onto her feet, but just like everyone around her, she let out a scream from the pain she felt as her feet touched the ground beneath her.

She sat back down so she could check her leg out and in doing so, here eyes goes wide as she sees her left leg was covered in blood, she moves her upper body forward to get a better look and she sees a large wound, but what she sees next makes her move her hand over her mouth to make sure she doesn´t vomit until she can move her head, but the second she moves her head she can feel the vomit quickly moving up her throat.

"Oh god." She wiped away the vomit that was on her chin and she sees that most of it was blood and she knew that was never a good sign.

"Sarah!"

The woman turned her head too the side as she heard a voice calling out her name, but the voice sounds so far away.

"Sarah!" The voice called out again.

"Here!" She yelled out moving a hand over her head, she didn´t exactly know why she did it cause she was not sure who were yelling, she shook her head cause she was not even sure she was Sarah person, but she could use some help so she answered the desperate voice anyways.

"I got her!" A man´s voice yelled out from somewhere near her, she moved a hand back over her eyes as she looked around, but she was having a hard time seeing anything cause the dust and smoke were starting to fall down around her, but all of the sudden she sees a tall man running towards her with a worried look on his face and the second her reached her, he fall down on his knees beside her and he placed a hand on each side of her face.

"Are you okay?" The man asked with a scared look on his face as he sees her just sitting there staring back at him with a lost look on her eyes.

"Sarah, are you okay?" The man asked as he snapped his fingers in front of her face to make her focus on him and when she looks into his eyes, he sees a confused look on her face like she was trying to figure something out.

The doctor held out his hands, hoping to calm Howard down, but he knew from experience that dealing with people of the loves one that was on his table there was always dose that acted out in fear and Howard Stark was not better than any of them.

"The bullet perforated a section of Miss Stark´s liver and a part of her lung. Fortunately it didn´t penetrate either organ and we were able to extract the bullet and remove any damaged tissue. She is stable now and i have given her some fluids, her body needs time to recover from the blood loss. You got here just in time a few more hours and their would have been nothing i could have done for her."

"But!?" asked not liking the fact that the doctor could not look him in the eyes.

The doctor sighed as he looked towards the four men that stood behind Stark and the woman in their dirty uniforms and just like every man and women in the military, he knew who the four men was.

"What is that in your hand?" The man asked her as he slowly moves his hand down her shoulder and down her arm until he reach her hand and he sees a sliver sticking out between her closed fist.

"Sarah, what do you have in your hand?" The man asked again as he moved his hand around her fist and gives it a soft squeeze.

The woman had been in some kind of daze until she felt a hand squeeze her hand and she was snapped back to reality and she turned her head back to the man that was sitting in front of her and she could see his lips were moving, but she could not hear what he was saying.

"What?" She asked as she quickly looked over her shoulder as she once again could hear people screaming all around her.

"Sarah are you are hurt." The man said as he looked down at her to check her out cause he could see by the look in her eyes that he was not going to get an answer from her anytime soon.

"Oh god, Sarah." The man said as he sees the blood that is running down her left leg, he moves his hand down her pant leg to make sure she didn´t have broken anything and he only stop touching her leg when she lets out a hiss from his touch.

"Sarah you need to lee me look at your leg." The man said told her as he moved his hand down her leg and a confused look showed on his face as he sees her backing away from him.

"Sarah what are you doing?" The man asked as he reached his hand out towards her and she kept on trying to back away from him.

"You need to let me help you." The man said as he tried to stop her from moving to much and make the wound on her leg worse.

"Who are you?" The woman asked as she slapped his hand away from her and she moved her head to see if there was anyone else around cause the man was starting to scare her.

"What do you mean, who i am?" He asked with a confused look on his face as he sat back down on his legs as he started at her." It´s me Howard."

"Sarah." The man she know knew was named Howard looked at her with a sad look on his face as he once again reached out his hand towards her, but before she could open her mouth to tell him to stay away from her. A loud explosion could be heard close to them and before she could react, she sees Howard moves his body over hers just as another explosion went off.

"Howard!" A woman´s voice yelled out from between the loud explosions that going off around them.

"Here. Over here!" Howard yelled out as he raises his hand over his head as he kept his body covering his baby sister so he could make sure she was safe from anything that might fall down on them.

"Is she okay?" Howard hears the woman asked as he feels her hand on his shoulder. Howard lifted his head so he could look up at the woman that was standing there looking down at him.

"Howard we have to..." Howard and the woman turned their head towards Sarah as the hears the sound of someone vomiting and the both get a nervous look on their faces as the sees Sarah wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and the nervous looks on their faces changed when to scared looks as they see the blood.

"Sarah are you okay?" A bigger looking man asked as he walked towards her with two others following closely behind him.

The man reached them and just like Howard had done, he gets down on his knees in front of her and he reached his hand out towards her and just like Howard he gets a confused look on his face as she moves away from his touch.

"Sweetheart."

Sarah tried to get away from all of the people that was around her cause she didn´t know any of them and she slapped the bigger man´s hand away as once again tried to touch her.

"Don´t touch me!" She screams out in fear.

"Sarah.."

The woman tried to touch her and just like with the two men she slaps the woman´s hand away and a second later she had turned away from the four people that stood there looking at her. She tried to get to her feet, but in doing so she lets out a scream from the pain in her leg and she feels herself falling down as the four people calls out her name, but she dosen´t hear anything cause she eyes closed just before she hit the ground, leaving her alone in the darkness.

...48 Hours later...

"What do you mean she is not waken up!" A scared Howard Stark yelled at the doctor that was standing before him.

"Howard you need to calm down." The woman said as she placed her hand on his elbow so she could pull him away from the doctor.

"This is my sister we are talking about Peggy!" Howard yelled as he pulled his elbow out of her grab so he could turn back to the doctor.

The doctor held out his hands in front of him, hoping to calm Howard down, but he knew from experience that dealing with the people of the loved one that was on hi stable there was always does that acted out of fear and Howard Stark was no different.

"The bullet perforated Miss Stark´s liver and a part of her lung. Fortunately it didn´t penetrate either organ and we were able to extract the bullet and remove any damage tissue. She is stable now and we have given her some fluids, her body will need time to recover from the blood loss. You got here just in time a few more hours and there would have been nothing i could have done for her."

"But!?" Howard didn´t like the fact that the doctor could not look him in the eyes.

The doctor hang his head before he turned to the four men that stood behind Stark and the woman in their dirty uniforms and just like every man and woman in the military he knew who the four men was.

"However from the blood loss or shock or both, she has slipped into a comatose state during the surgery and any attempt we have made, she is not waken up and in my professional opinion she will wake up when her body is ready."

"Oh in your professional opinion." Howard said with a laugh." Why, don´t you just admit that you don´t know squat about what is happening to her! She will wake up. Just do your job and make sure nothing else goes wrong!" Howard yelled.

The doctor grew solemn and nodded his head before he turned and left the room, leaving the 6 people in the room standing there looking at each other and a few second later Howard walked out of the room.

"Where are you going!?" Peggy yelled as she ran out of the room and she hurried down the hallway, hoping to catch up to Howard before he did something stupid.

Dugan sat in a chair beside Sarah´s bed and he didn´t know what to do so he did the only thing that came to his mind and that was to take her small hand in between his large ones.

"Hey, sweetheart. I hope you can hear me. It wont be the same with out you here, you do know that right?" Dugan said with a sad smile on his face.

"I know that Bucky made Cap promise him that if something were to happen to him that he would make sure you were safe and with Cap gone to it is up to us to make sure you are safe." Dugan said with a laugh as he looked up at her sleeping face.

"By the looks at you, we failed in doing so." Dugan gave her hand a soft squeeze as he continue to talk to her." What were you doing out there by yourself?"

"Because of this." Dugan heard Peggy saying from behind him, he turned his head over his shoulder to see her holding something in her hand and from the looks of it, it looked like dog tags.

"They are Bucky´s." Peggy said as she reached the dog tags out for him to see.

"That can´t be." Dugan said as he took the tags into his hand so he could look for himself and sure enough written on them was Bucky´s full name.

"Someone sent her Bucky´s dog tags. Someone wanted her out there." Peggy said.

"Why?" Dugan didn´t understand why someone would sent her, but what really sacred him was the fact that someone had them cause Bucky where wearing them when he fall from the train.

"I don´t.." Peggy stopped what she was going to say next as she sees two men dressed in white walking the door and walks straight towards the bed Sarah was laying in.

"What do you two thing you are doing?" Peggy asked as she sees the two men taking a hold of the bed as they pushed it forwards.

"Mister Stark´s orders." One of the men said as he pulled a piece of paper out of the pocked of his pants and showed it to her.

"What is it?" Dugan asked as he walked over to stand behind Peggy so he could over her shoulder and see what was written on the piece of paper she held between her hands.

"Howard is having her shipped back to the stats and into the care of a doctor of his chose." Peggy said as she crumpled the piece of paper into a small ball and threw it across the room.

"And there is nothing we can do?" Jones asked as he blocked the two men from leaving the room with Sarah.

"No." Dugan said as he made a hand gesture and Jones moved to the side so the two men could push the bed out of the door.

"Are we just going to let this go?" Jones asked as he turned to Peggy and Dugan.

"No way in hell." Peggy said as she walked out of the room and down the hallway of the hospital cause there was no way she was going to lose her best friend she had already lost Steve.

Peggy was going to do everything in her power to find out who had sent Sarah, Bucky´s dog tags, she just didn´t know in that very moment it would take her 70 years to figure out the truth about what had happened to Sarah or what had happened to Bucky after that fateful day, he had falling from the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve Rogers looked out of the car window and a confused look found it´s way onto his face as he sees they had left the streets of New York behind them. Steve shook his head cause he knew Tony had to be up to something when he had called Steve out off the blue and asked him out to lunch.

After about 30 minuets of driving Tony turns the car off main road and onto a small dirt one that was almost covered with trees so if you didn´t know it was there you would have missed it.

"I through you were taking me out for lunch?" Steve said, turning in his seat so he could look at Tony.

"Yeah, about that i lied." Tony said as he kept is eyes on the road in front of him.

"No really." Steve said with sarcasm." Why?"

"Last night i got a call saying she was awake." Tony said as he pushed his sunglasses down his nose as he sees the house that came in to view." Wow." Tony said out loud as he sees the house or if you even could call it a house cause it looked more like a mansion.

"What woman?" Steve asked turned his head to see why the house had gotten Tony´s attention and a familiar feeling washed over Steve as he sees the mansion that was in front of him and he could have swore he had seen it before.

Tony turned the engine off and both of them sat there looking at the mansion, Steve was about to say something, but he closed his mouth as Tony opened the car door and got out and Steve followed his move.

"Oh yeah, about the woman." Tony said as he with a snap of his fingers and he sees Steve quickly looking towards him and Tony raised his eyebrow as he sees the confused look that was all over Steve´s face.

"What is it?" Tony asked as Steve turned his head back to look at the mansion.

"I think i have been here before." Steve said as he tried to remember why it was so familiar and as he turned his head to see the huge tree that stood a few feet away from them and everything came back to him.

"What! When?" Tony asked cause right after he had ended the call he had looked up the number to see where the call was coming from and he found out that the call came from inside a house that belonged to his dad and also a lot of money went to someone inside the house and that in it´s self had gotten Tony´s attention.

"Back in the forties with Sarah."

"Sarah? Are we talking about my aunt Sarah?"

"Your Dad brought this house for Sarah when she turned 20." Steve said as he looked back at the house that hold so many memories of a time so long ago.

Steve was about to say something when he sees Tony walked past him and towards the house and Steve shook his head as he sees Tony opening the front door with out knocking first.

"You can´t just walk into someone house with out knocking first." Steve said as he walked into the house and sees Tony standing in the middle of the the hallway as he looked around.

"I can do whatever i want cause this house belongs to me." Tony said and he let an annoyed sigh slip past his lips as he sees the look Steve was given him.

"The house is in my dad´s name so what ever was his is mine now." Tony said and he quickly turns around wondering which way to go." This way." He said as he walks around Steve and down the hallway.

Steve walked down the hallway and he slowed his steps as he sees Tony standing there looking through some glass doors.

"What are you looking at?" Steve asked as he walked over to stand beside Tony and he sees two women standing there and Steve wondered which one of them were the woman he had talked with.

Steve could not believe what he was seeing with his own eyes cause he remembered that after he was woken up from the ice, he had gotten a file on everyone he had known back in the days and Sarah´s file said she had died sometime around 1950, but no where in the file did it say how our where she died. Shaking his head as he let out a laugh as he placed a hand his sided as he looked back up at the woman.

"What is so funny?" Tony asked as he raised his eyebrow as he turned to look at Steve.

"Sarah never died. This never has Howard written all over it." Steve said, running a hand over his mouth as he started at the only true friend he had ever had beside Bucky.

" Wait a second." Tony said as he waved a hand out in front of himself." Are you telling me that, that woman." Tony asked as he pointed his hand at the woman in question." That is my aunt Sarah?"

"That is what i am saying." Steve said with a serious look on his face.

"That woman in there doesn´t look like she is a day over 30." Tony said not believing what Steve was telling him. She should be close to 100 years old if she were alive."

"Why won´t you let me talk to Howard!?" Sarah asked the woman that had been by her side ever since she woke up.

"Miss Stark i told you it is not possible." The woman said as she held her hands out in front of her in hopes to calm Sarah down, but she could see the scared and confused look in Sarah´s that there was no way she was calming down any time soon.

Steve´s heart broke as he heard Sarah begging the woman to let her see her brother and by the sound of her voice, Steve knew it was just a matter of time before she started to cry. He should know cause he had heard it so many time growing up.

"Maybe i should." Steve said as he moved towards the doors, but he stopped as he felt a hand on his arm, holding him back and he turned his head up so he could look at Tony.

"You died before she did so maybe seeing you will scare her more." Tony said as he looked up at the woman that was his no so dead aunt." Le me." Tony said as he took a deep breath.

"Here we go." Tony said as he walked over and pushed the glass doors open and walked inside the room.

as soon as the doors opened both women turned their head to see a man walking inside the room and the older woman knew who he was, but it was not the case for the young woman that looked at him with anger written all over her face as she sees him.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked as she studied his face closely and there was something familiar about him, but she could not put her finger on what it was.

"My name is Tony Stark. Howard was my father." Tony told her.

"Bull shit try again."

"Miss Stark."

Tony let a laugh slip past his lips." I didn´t thing women talked like that back in the good old days."

You look like you are in your late forties and Howard is in his 30s so what you are saying is not possible hence the bull shit."

"What year do you think we are in?" Tony asked.

"What?" Sarah asked with a confused look on her face cause what did the year had to do with anything.

"The year."

"1947."

"Try 2012."

Enough!" Sarah yelled as she pointed her finger towards him." I want to talk to my brother! and i wont ask.."

"Sarah."

Sarah´s whole body froze as she heard the all to familiar voice saying her name, she turned her head towards the voice and a sop slipped pas her lips as she sees Steve walking in through the doors. Steve stopped in his tracks as he sees Sarah stumbling backwards with a scared look on her face.

"Sarah."

"You.. you are supposed to be dead?" She said as tears fall down her cheek cause she remembered Howard telling her that Steve had died in the plain crash.

"I want Howard." Sarah said as she moved her arms around herself as she saw the sad look on Steve´s face." I want my brother."

"I am so sorry Sarah, but they are telling you the truth. Howard his dead and he has been for along time."

"No..no.." She kept on saying, shacking her head as she looked between the tree people that stood there looking at her.

Sarah!" Steve yelled out as he sees her legs given away from underneath her and he caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor.

"He promised me Steve. He promised that he wouldn´t leave me alone. He promised me." Sarah cried out as she grabbed hold of Steve´s shirt.

"I am so sorry Sarah." Steve said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head as he pulled her closer against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a little over a week since Sarah had woken up and she was having a hard time understanding what had happened to the wold these past 70 years. Steve had told her they had won the war, but the way he talked about everything that had happened, it sounded more like they had lost cause things had only gotten worse she through as she sat there by the table inside the study looking at the box in front of her. What was it Steve had called it, she shook her head cause it didn´t matter what it was called cause she was going to forget it anyways, but she was amazed by would you find on the box.

Over the past few days Steve had been trying to teach her how to use it and many times she had to look at the box cause she could not understand how such a small thing could show her her things that had happened through out the years. Steve had explain it to he. It was like going to the library and look through newspaper clippings or records, but you didn´t have to do that anymore cause you could find it all inside this box.

"How is it going?"

Sarah tuned her head to find Steve leaning in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"The world as only gotten worse." Sarah said, turning back to the box." So many people has died and not just from the war we fought in, but there has been so many since over the last 70 years. I would have through that people would have learned from everything that has happened, but i guess that was to much to hope for." She said with a sad look on her face as she looked at the pictures that was on the screen of the box.

"It is okay to be sad." Steve told her.

"I am not sad." She said as she turned in her chair and she saw he had raised his eyebrow at her." I am pissed!" She yelled out as she stood up and started to walk back and fourth, shaking her head.

"Is this what we fought for? So many people gave their lives so that people around the world could live better lives!?" She said as she turned and pointed her hand towards the box.

"Tell me that we didn´t fight for this that the people we loved died for this!" Sarah took a deep breath as she tried to calm down, but she was finding it harder and harder when she through back to every picture she had seen or every text she had read.

"The world has become more more evil and i don´t know if i want to live in a world that..that." Sarah paused as she wiped the tears away from her cheek.

"You can say his name." Steve said with a sad look on his face as he walked into the room and stopped in front of her as he took her hands into his own.

"I miss him so much." She said as more tears fall down her cheek." I miss James so much."

"So do i." Steve said as he moved his arms around her and for a second Steve didn´t know what she was going to do next, he remembered how he and Bucky always hated when she got like this cause most of the times it meant that someone was going to get hurt and back in the days it was always the bullies that was after Steve, but as Steve felt her arms move around him, he felt a sense of relief flooded through him.

"How about we change it?" Steve asked her before he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked as she looked up at Steve with tears in her eyes.

"Have you heard about the Avengers?" Steve asked as he moved his arms from around her so he could wipe the tears away from her cheeks.

"No." Sarah told him with a confused look on her face." What is the Avengers?"

"I think it is time you meet some friend of mine."

"Steve Rogers has friend?" Sarah said with a shocked look on her face.

"You think you are so funny don´t you?" Steve said with a smile on his face as he turned to walk out of the room, but what left Sarah´s mouth next made Steve stop in his tracks.

"You know i am funny and that is why you love me so much."

Steve laughed as he turned around so he could look at her." You have never been funny a day in your life, but i do love you." Steve said as he turned and walked out of the study and leaving Sarah all alone.

Outside the house a man stood behind some trees as he looked in through the widow where he saw Steve Rogers hugging a woman that he remembered to have seen in some old photos they had found while they were research into Howard Stark. The man smiled cause he had just found the one thing that was going to make sure the asset was going to do whatever they told him to.

He reached his hand into the pocked of his jacked and pulled out a cell phone and he hit the contact number for the person he was calling and all the while he had a smile on his face as he waited for the person to answer.

"What is it?" An harsh voice asked as he answered the call.

"Sarah Stark is alive sir." The man said as sees Steve walking out of the room and leaving the woman alone.

"What makes you thing she is alive?" The voiced asked.

"Wait a second." The man said as he moved his phone out and towards the window so he could take a snap shot of her and he send it to the number before moving the phone back to his ear.

"I can´t believe she is still alive after all this time. Stark must have done something after the attack back in the 40s."

"What attack?" The man asked as he watched the woman walking towards the table she had been sitting by all day and he didn´t understand what it was that made so many people want her.

"I want her Rumlow. I want her at any cost, do you hear me?" The man said before ending the call.

"Yes sir." Rumlow said more to himself with a grin on his face cause from the stories he had heard about Sarah Stark, she was not going to be easy to get to, but he liked a challenge, he just need to get Steve Rogers and Tony Stark out of his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah were sitting in between some boxes and she didn´t know where to start cause the boxes were filled with things from a live she had lived so long ago, but most of all she didn´t know if she could relive those memories.

"You can do this." She told herself as she pulled one of the boxes towards her and she opened it and a sad smile found it way onto her lips as she sees the picture frame that was staring back at her. She reached her hand down and took the frame into her hand, she remembered when this picture had been taken.

She had begged Howard to let her go to the fairy with some girl friends, but in reality she was going to meet Bucky and Steve and Bucky had won her that stuffed bear she held close in the picture, but that was not made the tears fall down her cheek, it was the man that stood with his arms around her.

"I miss you so much." She said as she ran her finger over his smiling face.

She wiped the tears away before she placed the picture frame down on the floor beside her and she turned back to the box so she could look through it and a frown found it way onto her face as she found a letter that was written by Howard. She opened the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper, she unfolded the paper so she could read what Howard had written down.

 _My Sweet Sarah while i am written this letter you are still in coma and you have been for the past 50 years now and i know that if you ever wake up you are going to want to know how i was able to do so without you growing old. You remember the serum i help made. the one that turned Steve into captain America?_

 _I had saved some of Steve´s blood and i tested it in hope that i could remake the serum and i am not going to explain how i did it cause you are just going to forget it all anyways and to answer the question you are asking yourself as you read this, the answer is yes, you are like Steve now. It was the only want i could keep you alive for so long.  
_

 _I know you didn´t ask for this, but at the time i had already lost so much, i could not bear to lose you as well Sarah. I hope with time that you can find it in your heart to forgive me cause i know that after what happened to Steve and Bucky that life had not been so easy for you._

 _In the years you have been a sleep so many things has happened. I meet a woman and i married her and we have a son. His name is Tony and i don´t think i have love someone so much, but the saddest part is that i don´t know how to show it to him cause the pain i felt that day we found you it was to much for me to bear and i am sorry to say it made me close all my feeling away and it will always be my biggest regret._

 _So if you do wake up and i am not long around i want you to do me a favor. Take care of my son and show him how it feel to be loved cause no one knows more about love them you. So please try and open your heart if not for yourself, but for me.  
_

 _All my love Howard._

 _P.S. This house and our old home belongs to you, everything is in your name._

"You okay?"

Sarah turned her head to find her nephew standing in the doorway looking at her and if she didn´t know better she would thing he was nervous and that was a big chance from the man she had meet a few days ago.

"Yeah i am fine." Sarah said with a smile on her face." Thank you by the way." She said and she pointed her hand towards the box in front of her as she sees the confused look on Tony´s face.

"Oh, it was nothing." Tony said with a wave of his hand as he walked into the room. "So what do you have hidden away inside the boxes?" Tony asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Memories of a life long ago." Amelia said with as she looked up at him with a sad smile on her face.

"Rogers told me about you and Barnes. I am sorry." Tony said and he saw the chance on her face as he mention Barnes name.

"Thank you." Was all she could say cause to her it was still like it had only happened a few months ago, but she knew to the world it had happened so long ago.

"Anyways." Tony said as he clapped his hands together." What do you say about getting out of here?"

"I don´t know." Amelia said as she turned her head so she could look out of the window.

"What is it?" Tony asked as he sees her turning her head back towards him and he sees the scared look on her face.

"I don´t know if i am ready to face the world."

"How come?" Tony asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Cause the world i left behind is long gone and this world scared me."

"Steve felt that way too when he first woke up, but there are so really good things about it too." Tony said as he unfolded his arms and he reached his hand out to her." Let me show you."

Sarah looked at Tony´s hand and she didn´t know if she was ready to face this new world that was now hers as well, but she knew she need to start somewhere and why not do it with the only family she had left.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a years since Sarah had woken up to a whole new world and what had hurt the most was finding out what Howard had done to her cause she had never asked for it and if she was being truthful to herself she didn´t remember why she had been in a come to begin with and anyone that was around the time she when into a come was either too old to remember or dead by now, but everything chanced when Steve had taken her to see Peggy a few mouths ago.

When she had first seen Peggy, she could not recognize her and she had asked of she was Steve´s lady friend, and it had broke her heart cause beside Steve, Peggy was her only friend, but all of the sudden Peggy´s eyes had gone wide and tears were falling down her cheek as she had said Sarah´s name out loud and she had taken Peggy´s had into her own and called her the nick-name she had given Peggy during the war.

Peggy had asked her how she was still alive after everything that had happened that day and Sarah had asked her what she were talking about and Peggy had told her everything that had happened from the time she had left all of them behind until they had found her and a second later she had looked between her and Steve and she had asked the same question she had when they had first arrived about her being Steve´s lady friend.

That why she was sitting in between her brothers old boxes, she was looking for answers cause why would she do what she had done and she found her answer when she found Bucky´s dog-tags laying inside and old envelop and she got even more confused cause why would Howard have Bucky´s dog-tags hidden away.

2 days later. Sarah found herself for the second time standing outside S.H.I.L.D headquarters cause she need answers and the one man that could maybe help her was inside.

"You can do this." She told herself as she looked around and a frown found it way onto her face as she sees people looking at her and some even whispered to either other.

"You are famous for all of these people like Cap was when they first found out he was alive." Woman´s voice said. Sarah turned around to find Natasha Romanoff Also known as Black Widow standing there with a smile on her face.

"Famous?" Sarah asked with a confused look on her face as to why anyone would think she was famous.

"The sister of the great Howard Stark, friend of Steve Rogers and Peggy Cater, girlfriend of Bucky Barnes. That makes you famous around here." Natasha said as she walked closer to her.

"I was never the famous on that was Howard." Sarah said with a sad smile on her face cause even after known that her brother had been dead for a long time was something she was still not gotten over.

"I am sorry." Natasha said seeing the sadness on Sarah´s face." To the world he as been dead for so long, but to you it most feel like...

"A year."

Natasha stood there looking at Sarah for a few second before she clapped her hands together." What are you doing here anyways if i can asked?"

"I need to talk to Fury." Sarah said and she sees Natasha raising her eyebrow." I need to asked him if i can look through some of the old S.H.I.L.D case files.

"How old?" Natasha asked.

"From the the 50s."

"I knew it." She heard a familiar voice saying from behind her and she hang her head as she let out a sigh.

"You knew what?" Natasha asked as she turned around to find Steve standing there with his hand on his hip and a disappointed look on his face.

"Steve you have to understand..."

"That you lied to me?" Steve asked as the disappointed looked turned into a sad one." I asked you if you had ever worked for S.H.I.E.L.D and you lied to my face.

"You worked for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Natasha asked, turning around so she could look at Sarah.

"It more completed then..." Sarah closed her mouth as Steve held up her hand to stop her from talking.

"Why would you lie about working for S.H.I.L.D?" Steve asked cause he didn´t know why she would like about something so big.

"Things chanced for all of us after you died and we had to do something and i am not proved of it." Sarah said as she wiped away the tear that fall down her cheek." I had to do somethings and i so wish i could chance it but i can´t. So please try and understand."

"What do you mean?" Both Steve and Natasha asked.

"Can we please not do this here?" Sarah asked as she looked around to see people were still watching them.

"Where then?" Steve asked cause he was not about to let it go.

My house in an hour?" Sarah said as she looked towards Natasha." You should come to."

"Why?" Natasha asked cause she was a little confused as to what she had to do with what was going on between Steve and Sarah.

"Please." Sarah said and she smiled as she sees Natasha nodding her head." An hour." Sarah said as she walked past Natasha and Steve and she let out a breath she didn´t know she had been holding inside cause she was about to tell her best friend something only a few people knew and she didn´t know how Steve would look at her after she told him everything she had done through out the years that followed is and Bucky´s dead.


End file.
